


Patient is the Night

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, M/M, Marco x Reader - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Over the Garden Wall Music, Reader-Insert, Romance, attack on titan - Freeform, stories based on music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Marco is daydreaming about you at work while you wait for him to return home.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Patient is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Marco x Reader one shot i hadn't realized wasn't posted on here until now. Hope you enjoy

_ Among the fields of straw and stover,  _

_ Clocked in ‘til the work day is over.  _

_ Times a gentle stream, longer than it seems.  _

_ Patient is the night.  _

“Hey, Marco! Hurry it up, dude! We still have a shit load of cement to pour down!” 

“Seriously, man! This is no time to be slacking off!” Marco looked up from his daydream at his friends Jean and Connie. They were preparing the site, getting it ready for the cement to be poured in. 

The construction site they were working on was smack dab in the middle of their hometown and it was supposedly a big deal. A new hotel? Some sort of hospital? The company that contracted Marco and the others was pretty famous for spending lots of money on new buildings, regardless of what they were.

Marco knew he shouldn't be slacking off since they were quickly yet slowly coming up to the day the lumber would arrive, but he couldn't help it. He had a very important person waiting for him back at his apartment. Another smile came to his face as he thought of (Y/N) and what (he/she) was doing right now. Was (he/she) thinking of him? 

Marco stood up and pulled his sleeves farther up his toned forearms. Readjusting his hard hat, he grabbed his gloves out of his back pocket and headed to where they were standing. 

‘Just a few more hours, my love.’ He thought. ‘Then I'll be home to you.’

_ How I long to see her face now.  _

_ Her starry moonlit gaze now.  _

_ I know she's never late, still anxiously I wait.  _

_ Patient is the night.  _

You sat on the sofa flipping through channels on the T.V., anxiously waiting for Marco to come home. You smiled at how happy his cute freckled face made you. You hadn't been seeing each other long but you couldn't deny the feelings that were there. They were so powerful, almost as if they had been there forever. You didn't really believe in reincarnation or stuff like that but Marco did. He would tell you that the reason you were able to find each other in this life, was because the story wasn't finished in a past life. You would just smile and kiss him, saying you didn't care how you got here. What mattered was that you were here with him. 

You must've dozed off because you were awoken by the sound of the front door shutting. You looked up and saw Marco, his face dirty, his hair a total mess, his grin as wide as ever. 

“(Y/N), were you sleeping?” He asked as he set his hard hat and gear down on an end table. 

“Just took a little nap.” You replied, your (e/c) eyes looking into his. He walked around the sofa to you and pulled you up into his arms. He brought his lips to yours and you felt electrified at his touch, so much love radiating from such a simple embrace. You deepened the kiss, running your fingers through his dirty hair, his fingers tangling in yours. 

Before you knew what was happening, you were laying on the sofa, Marco on top of you, kissing your lips again and again. You giggled as he started planting kisses all over your face, which only caused a laugh to erupt from him. 

You and Marco laid on that old sofa, wrapped in each other's arms, eager for the day where you both could take your relationship to the next level, but not really feeling the need for it. You and Marco both were waiting for marriage. With a relationship as deep and special as yours, you and Marco didn't need to have sex to be intimate. Being with each other was all you would need. 

“I've waited 2000 years for you, (Y/N). I would wait forever for you.” You smiled up at him and kissed him again. 

_ I know she's never late, still anxiously I wait.  _

_ Patient is the night.  _


End file.
